


[Podfic] Dwell in Possibility

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glim's story read aloud: "Wherein Gwen meets Merlin; five unfolding possibilities."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dwell in Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dwell In Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73473) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Dwell%20in%20Possibility.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 16 minutes

  
---


End file.
